Promesa en el silencio
by Antares Poison
Summary: Re-posteo. Las promesas que son eternas, las que se cumplen, son las que jamas han de saberse. (secuela de Juramento de Honor)
1. Default Chapter

"_Te vas ahora, es una adiós definitivo, un adiós acompañado de un beso que fue robado demasiado tarde._

_Te vas ahora, te deseo lo mejor, ojalá encuentres tu felicidad a lado de otra persona, que no sea yo._

_Tratare de encontrar la mía a lado de ella, aunque se de antemano que mi felicidad solo estará junto a ti ._

_¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos los dos? Nunca nos dijimos la verdad, fuimos demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo, estamos pagando las consecuencias ahora. Siempre unidos en la batalla, algo distantes, cada quien por su lado, mostrando uno al otro lo mejor de si. Pero siempre encontramos ese momento especial para compartir, para no olvidar._

_Solo estábamos juntos pero nunca estuvimos con el otro de verdad._

_Sabes que me encantaría estar contigo, besarte, probar la delicia de tus labios, tu cuerpo, hacerte mío completamente, perteneciéndonos uno al otro. Tú y yo, Yo y tú, para siempre_

_Pero no es posible. _

_Si te hubiera conocido antes, si te hubiera hablado antes, si te hubiera dicho antes, si te hubiera querido antes, si hubiera me quitado el orgullo ante ti, quitarme la venda de los ojos, que de la peor manera se quito. Nada de esto habría pasado._

_El hubiera no existe._

_Las cosas pasan por una razón, y tal vez tuvimos que pasar todo esto para que nos diéramos cuenta, para que me diera cuenta..._

_De cuanto te amo._

_Hice un juramento en el pasado, puedo hacer otro a ti, para siempre, un juramento que ni el tiempo o la distancia podrán romper, solo tal vez la muerte misma, pero aun cuando eso suceda yo seguiré unido a ti. Será un juramento oculto, que cumpliré aun a costa de mi vida. Nada ni nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera tú. Una promesa secreta._

_Promesa en el silencio._

_Yo te prometo..._

_Aunque nunca te lo diga, te prometo que no importa con quien estés tu, o con quien este yo, o donde estés o donde me quede yo, quien seas tu ahora, quien sea yo todavía, quien seas tu después, quién sea yo más tarde._

_Yo te ame, te amo _

_Y prometo amarte siempre..."_


	2. Sólo es él

_**PROMESA EN EL SILENCIO**_

N.Gabriela (Skorpios Shinigami) Iturbe

* * *

"" Pensamientos 

-... –Diálogo

Regresiones al pasado.

**Negrita**: Énfasis y/o titulo del capítulo

Nota: Esta historia es secuela de "Juramento de Honor" escrita desde hace mas de un año.

* * *

**Solo es él.**

¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-...Nada

En verdad quiere algo...

-Todos quieren algo, ven con nosotros y te daremos todo lo que quieras, solo pídelo.

-Mmjje jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Solo... que ni el mismo lo sabe.

¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Lo ridículo que eres Boris. Si crees que puedes compararme, entonces me conoces menos de lo que creías

Pero no le importa, solo es el.

-Se que siempre estas buscando la perfección

¿Qué gran bey luchador no lo hace? Quizás paso un poco mas de tiempo que un jugador común buscando el equilibrio perfecto entre blade y técnica...pero no soy un agente que puedas contratar en el mercado abierto

-Quizás

-NO! y aquí esta el punto del signo de exclamación...!LET IT RIP¡

Apunto a la cámara destrozando la comunicación...por ahora, que mantenía con quien lo entreno para ser como es.

Empezó una frenética carrera tratando de encontrar la salida a ese lugar, lugar que lamentaba haber visitado por curiosidad. Lugar que estaba en sus sueños, ese lugar que lo aterraba.

Odiaba esa abadía por que le recordaba que era igual a él; grande, imponente, intimidante, fría, abandonada, sola...ahí se había convertido en que es ahora.

Pero no le importa, solo es el.

¿En que se había convertido cuando estuvo ahí?

En el beyluchador sin sentimientos, sin sueños, sin amigos, sin deseos. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tomo para crear esa capa de hielo que envuelve su desgarrado corazón? Alejándolo del mundo, de su equipo, de sus "amigos", del amor, de el mismo.

Pero no importa, solo es el.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Todos quieren algo, es cierto. El creé no necesitar nada, por que el no tiene sueños, no tiene deseos, no tiene corazón.

No necesita de eso para ser feliz, con la perfección de el mismo era suficiente para el¿Quién era lo bastante estúpido para alimentarse de sueños y deseos? El no, el no caería en la misma estupidez que otros.

Se equivoca.

¡Ya me canse de que jueguen conmigo!

Pero no lo admite, y no lo admitirá nunca

¿Bey blades de fuego? Boris, no me hagas perder el tiempo!

Ya había caído y muy hondo.

Sin que el se diera cuenta, sin que el pudiera impedirlo. Había caído hechizado, hechizado por esos ojos ámbar.

¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado esto a el?. Malditos ojos ámbar, maldito su dueño.

Lo odia.

Sigue corriendo, tratando de encontrar la salida, pero la voz lo invita, a seguir buscando eso que esta buscando y que no era precisamente la salida de la abadía.

Lo odia con todo su ser, por haberle hecho dudar de el mismo de esa manera. Lo odia por haberse fijado en esa perra rosa, lo odia por no dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Lo odia tanto que quiere matarlo, desparecerlo para que deje de torturarle, varias veces lo ha intentado, pero ¿Quién o que, para el tiempo, al verse reflejado en esos brillantes, hermosos, felinos ojos dorados?

¿Quién o que, detiene su objetivo cuando se asoma una suave sonrisa en su rostro, olvidando el por que estaba buscándolo¿Quien o que, lo forja a admirar su belleza elegante y casi andrógina¿Quién o que, hace que todo su rencor hacia el, se convierta en ansias desesperadas por poseerlo¿Quién o que, le hace desear probar esos labios?

No lo sabe.

Y no desea saberlo por el temor de la posible respuesta.

-Black Dranzer...

-Tu memoria es mejor que lo pensé ¡Lo recuerdas!

El prefiere seguir así antes de tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos perdidos, a sus deseos escondidos, a el mismo que ha ignorado todo este tiempo.

-Es siempre lo que has querido a ¡Black Dranzer el beyblade más poderoso de la tierra y te lo estoy dando a ti, es tuyo!

-Solo si...

¿Si que?

-Si me convierto en herramienta de la corporación Biovolt ¿verdad? Nunca te rindes cierto Boris, la idea de unirme a tu siniestro grupo me repugna, pero ese no es el problema, siempre puedo ignorar tu molesta voz...pero no puedo ignorar... lo que me estas ofreciendo

Con la ultima persona con la que quisiera enfrentarse...por que no sabe el resultado final...por que no sabe si perderá ...o ganará...y el no soporta perder.

Pero no importa, por que solo es el.

"Me trajiste hasta aquí Black dranzer para alcanzar la perfección que siempre he ansiado."

No es lo único que ansia...

Pero es mejor ignorar a sufrir. Es lo que el piensa, y la oscuridad seguirá embargando su corazón hasta que no quede rastro de el, no hará nada por impedirlo.

-Esta bien, soy todo tuyo, y Black dranzer es todo mío.

Pero no importa, por que solo es el...

**Es Kai Hiwatari .**


	3. Después de ese monólogo mental

**Después de ese monólogo mental**

Los Bladebreakers, en un cuarto de hotel en Rusia, preocupados por su capitán, que no ha aparecido después de que regresaron de la abadía. O más bien desde que despertó a su lado, había amanecido junto a su cuerpo calido, después de tener otra pesadilla que lo llevo a ese lugar.

Ese lugar que estaba en sus sueños, en su pasado.

"Donde estas Kai?"

-Hay tanto para ver en Moscú, que seguro querrá verlo todo tal vez eso este haciendo- el pequeño de gafas había comentado.

-Es la última persona por la que me preocuparía- Tyson arrogante, señalo desinteresadamente.-nunca nos quejamos de lo que hace, pero cuando llegamos tarde es el primero en reprocharnos por no apegarnos al plan de juego.

"Es por la única por la cual yo me preocupo...Pero...aunque el sea así, estoy seguro que ya habría regresado y mas estando en las finales el, podrá ser presumido, frío, solitario, introvertido, sarcástico, petulante,...hermoso, majestuoso, perfecto...eeerr...pero antes que anda es responsable, esto es extraño y comienza a preocuparme"

-Aquí esta pasando algo extraño.

-Que quieres decir con extraño, Rei?

-Por el modo en que salio solo, Tyson, el no quiso contarnos nada de lo que pasa- "No quiso contarme nada desde que despertó"

-Es cierto.-le dio la razón.

-Tienes razón.-secundo el dueño de Draciel al jefe.

-Se que no habla mucho de si mismo, pero... quiero saber que esta haciendo podría estar en problemas...

-Oh..

-Y por eso iré a buscarlo.-se puso de pie con decisión, dirección a al puerta, ir a buscar a quién lo tenía con el alma en un hilo, verlo otra vez, asegurarse que estaba bien.

Un "Quuee?" se escucho de 3 gargantas que llenaron el silencio formado en la habitación. ¿Desde cuando Rei se preocupa tanto por el amargado?

-Iremos contigo- apresuro decir Max.

"No necesito compañía, no quiero exponerlos si Kai se encuentra en peligro, pero me han convencido, ahora nos dirigimos donde yo creo que pueda estar.

Quiero estar solo con el, esas son mis verdaderas intenciones pero si se los digo, no se como lo tomarían, antes que lo sepan ellos lo tiene que saber el, por que esta confusión me esta volviendo loco.

Es verdad todavía no me explico que es ese sentimiento que me embarga cuando me mira fijamente y se aproxima como si quisiera reclamarme algo, me pone nervioso, solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente."

Unos chicos que vigilan la abadía han salido a enfrentarles, los han descubierto.

"Pero inmediatamente el se aleja mas que antes, mas de lo acostumbrado, esa actitud la ha tenido casi después del torneo asiático.

Debo confesar algo, aunque por mucho me cueste admitirlo Kai me atrae, no solo por curiosidad si no también físicamente, extraño mucho que me dirija aunque sean pocas palabras, pero era a mi al único que se las dirigía, por un momento pude ve a un Kai que no era capitán del equipo Bladebraeakers, pensé que era el único con quién tenia un vínculo así, y me sentía muy feliz por mostrarme ese Kai solo a mi, me sentí importante para el.

Pero hora, no se que le pasa y cada vez que se lo pregunto, que me acerco, solo me ignora, a los demás parece no importarle, lo que pase con el...lo extraño...a veces odio que sea tan frío. ¿Que no entiende que a mi me importa lo que le pasa? ...Oh Dios mío... ¿Será que...ese sentimiento, esa preocupación por Kai...sea amor?

NO!"

El dueño de Dragoon ha sido casi vencido por un chico pelirrojo y friso ojos azules.

"No puede ser eso, por que, yo no puedo enamorarme de Kai, no es que no quiera el es perfecto, hermoso se que hay más que hielo en su interior y quiero descubrirlo, me dan ganas de besarlo, ¡No que estoy diciendo!... Cada vez que se me pone enfrente, decirle que me gusta mucho...que yo...

¿Yo amo a Kai Hiwatari, no lose, siento alivio al pensar en eso... pero...también una profunda tristeza. Después de este monologo mental, me siento mas desconcertado. Solos e que siento algo muy profundo por el, mas allá de atracción magnética

¿Cómo fue que paso esto? No lo se, y no me importa ahora solo se que deseo estar a su lado, arrancarle la indiferencia a besos...pero no...no puedo."

-Pueden ver a su amigo Kai , mañana esta muy enfermo, lo prometo.

-Te buscaremos ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Tyson pregunto desafiante al ojiazul.

-Mi nombre es Tala-

-A mi me llaman Ian- El bajito gruñón se presento.

"Tampoco se si me corresponde, lo mas probables es que no, tal vez sea mejor así, no quiero sufrir mas...lo amare en silencio.

Pero no puedo amarlo o lo que sea que sienta, por que...lo prometí.

Prometí que no amaría a alguien más que no sea...

Pero lo amo, si...creo que si, ni siquiera esa promesa me lo impedirá.

Aunque mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo...todo aquello que me pertenece, todo lo que es de Kon Rei sean solo de Kai.

No puedo estar con el.

Y eso me destroza."


	4. Un triste recuerdo, uno más en su vida

**Un triste recuerdo, uno más en su vida.**

-Vamos Kai, toma tu blade.

Kai arrojo con desprecio a Dranzer a los pies de su ex - compañero.

-No necesito a esa bestia bit, tan débil Tyson, ahora tengo a Black Dranzer, y por supuesto no estaré en los er...Blade Breakers.-dijo con sorna y malicia.

Eso fue lo que sucedió a la noche siguiente cuando fueron a en búsqueda de su capitán, se encontraron con la sorpresa que Kai se había cambiado de equipo justamente ese día y fueron a pedirle explicaciones pero el había dejado para siempre a los blade brakers para estar a lado de la corporación Biovolt junto a los Demolition boys y Boris.

Los había dejado, había plantado a su equipo, había abandonado a sus amigos, había renunciado lo que decía la pequeña parte que aun no moría de su corazón, había cedido a toda esperanza, había dejado a Rei.

Regresaron al hotel con la mente hecha una maraña de suposiciones de el por que Kai los había dejado.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban mas que desacertados, estaban dolidos y mas cierto chico de rasgos felinos y ojos ámbar.

Tenia que averiguar el ¿Por qué? Tenia que saberlo, que tal si Kai estaba siendo controlado u obligado?  
Tyson no había dicho nada más que 'Vamonos, Kai nos ha dejado' y eso no le satisfacía, ni el convencía. Ya habían ido a buscarlo en grupo y esas fueron las consecuencias, pero...si ¿si iba el solo? ¿Kai accedería a hablar con el? ¿Lo escucharía?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Decidió que iría a buscarlo después de que todos estuvieran dormidos, y así evitar preguntas.

"Perfecto, imparable, único" eso era lo que pensaba, cada vez que lo tenia en sus manos.

"Pero no solo eso, también poderoso" practicaba con el Black Dranzer en un plato apartado y oculto de la bodega de la abadía, después de rechazar a sus ex – compañeros, pidió que nadie le molestara.

-Es perfecto, tiro perfecto, anillo perfecto, todo en el es perfecto es la perfección que he estado buscando siempre y al fin la tengo en mis manos, es todo lo que he querido, sin embargo...siento que perdí algo-

Sin quererlo, recordó ese episodio de su vida, recuerdo de una noche, de ese mismo nefasto año, el episodio donde no solo había perdido su integridad a manos de un enemigo que lo derroto, ese sentimiento que aun brillaba en su interior dándole fuerzas, ese corazón que aun podía sentir amor, aunque este no fuera correspondido y estaba ahora en el pasado...solo un triste recuerdo, uno mas en su vida.

Si no también se había hecho ese juramento de honor a si mismo ser el mejor y no perder de nuevo, estaba cumpliendo ahora su meta, estaba muy cerca de cumplirla...

**RECUERDO**

-SUÉLTAME- se safa violentamente de su agarre- déjame ir AHORA ..Tu no eres el mejor beyluchador no tienes nada que mostrarme me venciste esta vez, pero en enfrentamiento de mañana yo seré quien resulte ganador...- lo mira con enojo.

Riendo sin cohibiciones-Si claro, tu y tu nefasto equipo,nos retaron para humillarse mas o que? lo único que podrían ganar seria un combate contra unos niños pequeños, solo son un montón de aficionados, pero tu no eres como ellos, por eso te rete para probarte y veo que eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente, te vencí hoy y mañana haré lo mismo no será difícil aunque ...me divierte que te resistas..-dirige una mano al rostro de Kai

aparta la mano con un golpe-Dije que no! no me ganaras eso te lo aseguro, te venceré igual de rápido como me venciste hoy...así que no cantes victoria todavía.

- Eso esta por verse mañana, pero por ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-Déjame ir!

-¿Por qué te haces del rogar? Me estoy empezando a aburrirme de tu patética resistencia, sabes que te gane, deja de probar mi paciencia!...o es acaso, que estas interesado en otra persona?

Kai, sin poder evitarlo se sonroja un poco, pero sin perder su clásica mirada de indiferencia, al recordar a su compañero de equipo de cabellera larga y oscura , de brillantes y felinos ojos dorados ...Rei.

Kai se pone un poco triste al recordar que aun no le ha dicho a Rei claramente lo que siente por el. Se mostraba con el diferente que con el resto de los Bladebreakers no era tan frió y tan distante...en un principio. Rei también parecía corresponderle, pero quería estar seguro.

Había muchos momentos oportunos para mostrárselo pero una u otra cosa siempre se interponía ,sobre todo su orgullo se lo impedía y por si fuera poco, después del enfrentamiento de Rei con Mariah, no sabia si este sentía algo todavía algo por ella y el estaba muy celoso... triste... decidió que era mejor no decirle nada y apartarse de su camino..Pero no podía olvidarse de el y eso le dolía aun mas.

Su rival se acerca y le susurra al oído - El no te complacerá pero yo si, dime que es lo que deseas?

Kai se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras pero no decía nada.

- Vamos, se que realmente lo quieres deja de desistir, ya te lo dije no solo soy bueno en el beyblade si no también en otras cosas.

Kai sigue sin decir nada, lo que hace enfadar al otro.

-Escucha! El no te hará caso, se que no le has dicho nada por eso estas tan vacilante no dudes ya...o tendré que obligarte.

Kai se incorpora levemente sin dejar de verlo fijamente, este había dejado de poner fuerza en sus muñecas y lo soltó cuando se incorporaba y se hizo a un lado a esperar una respuesta. Kai no decía nada pero miraba fijamente a su oponente, era una mirada algo extraña, era indiferente y a la vez muy profunda.

-Y bien que dices?

Kai sigue mirándolo fijamente y enseguida frunce el ceño, y se levanta, El beyluchador que rogaba por sus caricias, se queda asombrado y sigue esperando una respuesta, cuando Kai se aleja un poco de el dándole la espalda se la da.

-Hmmm eso ya es decisión mía...

Camina con dirección a la puerta

El majestic se puso furioso y sin contener su ira exclamo.

-BIEN! SERA POR LA FUERZA ENTONCES-corre hacia donde esta Kai lo sujeta por detrás y hace que este caiga al piso nuevamente.

-SUÉLTAME! –Kai grito, tratando de liberarse de el -déjame en paz!.

-NO! TE DERROTE AHORA ME PERTENECES! TE GUSTE O NO!

- Claro que no!

-Si y mañana volverá ser igual y esta vez en definitiva!

Lo ultimo que sintió Kai fue como se golpeaba con algo e inmediatamente callo en un profundo letargo, pero al despertar vio con horror su cuerpo desnudo a la merced de de ese...deshonorable tipo, y con resignación cerro los ojos cedió su cuerpo para satisfacer el placer del vencedor.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

-Maldito...pero te lo hice pagar, ni tu ni nadie me podrán superar ahora.

Con cautela, sin ser detectado, se sumergió en al oscuridad de la noche convirtiéndola en su aliada , lo único que podía percibirse era sus ojos brillando con curiosidad, diviso una tenue luz proveniente una ventana de la bodega, se acerco con cuidado para investigar, y por fin lo vio.

Estaba practicando con su blade pero sin embargo cierta turbación estaba en su rostro, mucho dolor en sus ojos carmín.

¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¿Se arrepentía de haberlos dejado?

Con extrema suavidad empujo la ventana para introducirse dentro de donde el estaba.

La fría brisa que se coló hizo reaccionar abruptamente a Kai sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pero se desconcertó más al reconocer la figura que se había introducido, con sigilo y elegancia, digno de un felino...solo como Rei podía hacerlo.


	5. La curiosidad mató al gato

**La curiosidad mató al gato.**

El muchacho de pelo azul solo le dirigió una mirada fría, como los rubíes de sus ojos, a la cual los ojos ámbar respondieron con serenidad y comprensión.

Tratando de ignorar la oleada de sentimientos y emociones que lo invadieron al ver a aquel que hace tiempo le había robado su corazón, giro el rostro con indiferencia, se sumergió nuevamente en el entrenamiento que estaba realizando.

Rei solo pudo acercarse despacio, sin hacer ruido para admirar como su ex – capitán, dominaba ya a su nueva arma, a su nueva bestia.

Aunque mas bien parecía que la bestia lo domaba a el para convertirlo en un arma sin piedad para la corporación Biovolt, esa arma, lo había alejado de su equipo, esa 'cosa' le había hecho perder la razón, esa cosa despreciable se lo había quitado.

"Esto es sofocante, ¿Qué acaso tengo yo que hablar primero como siempre?" Es lo que pudo pensar del silencio que se había formado, después de ese contacto visual. Lo único que llenaba ese silencio era el chirrido del blade girando sobre el estadio ubicado en el centro de la bodega.

"Bueno...creo que si, ya que yo soy el que vino aquí" suspiro en derrota, dispuesto a saber una vez por todas los motivos de Kai. Lo que lo orillo a alejarse y cambiar para convertirse en una herramienta, cosa que nunca creyó de el, ya que Kai es muy orgulloso y no se dejaría mangonear por nadie.

Ya era hora de hablar claro, saber por que Kai es como es y el por que de su actuar ahora, tiene que ver con su pasado. No lo soportaba más.

Lo averiguaría ¡ya!

Aunque pronto, se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho...

-Hola Kai...-saludo con toda la seguridad posible, aunque se detecto levemente nerviosismo en su voz, se reprimió por eso "Que estúpido! Esto no es una visita social Kon"

"Tengo que ignorarlo, yo soy mas poderoso ahora, el pertenece al pasado, el pasado solo estorba, al igual que los sentimientos...pero... ¿Que fue lo que lo trajo aquí? ¿Acaso el idiota de Tyson lo mando? ¿Vino por su cuenta? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo ignorarlo? Será mejor que se vaya..."

-...

-...

"...o pagará las consecuencias"

-...Hmn...Hola.

"Bueno eso es una avance, debo de dejar estar nervioso, ir directo al grano"

-Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Serán dos.

-Er...bueno.

-...

-...

-...

-¿Por qué nos...

-Lárgate

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no oíste? Dije que te largaras. Los gatos no tiene tan buen oído ¿o que? No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Y tampoco nada que ver no contigo ni con los demás.

-¡No me voy hasta que me escuches!

-Que desgracia, no soy sordo.

-¡No me rebatas así!

-Discúlpame mamá

-¡Somos un equipo Kai! Hemos sido los mejores y creo que cualquiera le gustaría estar con nosotros, pertenecer a los bladebreakers hemos recorrido mucho, no entiendo por que nos abandonas ya estando casi al final, vencimos a mi antiguo equipo, tu estuviste ahí para ayudarme, ¿Qué paso hora? Te note muy distante después de eso, ¿Recuerdas el torneo americano? Max, muy a tu modo lo ayudaste, luego vencimos a los Majestics, venciste a Johny que parecía invencible.

Kai sintió una puñalada de ira en su estomago al escuchar ese nombre. Inconscientemente apretó los puños.

-Creo Kai, que somos lo suficiente mente buenos para ti. Si es eso lo que aun te molesta, ya un no lo superas.

-Que bonita historia mami, ¿Me la cuentas otra vez?

-¡¿Por qué estas actuando así! ¿¡Que te hemos hecho nosotros para que nos trataras de esa manera! ¡¿Qué te hecho YO para que me trates con desprecio?¡

Kai se quedo estático ante esas palabras, ¿Que había hecho el? Meterse en su vida, introducirse en sus pensamientos mas profundos, clavarse en su espíritu, sin que pudiera evitarlo, con un dolor que aun le hacia sentirse vivo.

¿Qué había hecho? Robarle su corazón.

Detuvo lo que hacia, tomo al Black Dranzer en sus manos, se giro para enfrentarse al chino, se acerco firmemente, como si fuera controlado por una maquina, Rei solo acertó a ponerse en alerta pero no desistió en su postura firme. Cuando estuvo tan cerca de Rei lo suficiente mente cerca para tomarlo entre su brazos lo único que dijo fue.

-... ¿En realidad quieres saber- pregunto casi en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que el otro lo escuchara.

-Si...-respondió con al misma suavidad

Kai lo paso de largo hasta quedar justo a lado del chino.

-¡Bien te lo diré todo! Pero, solo si me ganas.-Sentenció amenazante.

-¿Cómo- no entendía a que se refería.

-Nada solo que quiero reírme un rato, ver como lo intentas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Este es mi propuesta. – Se giro para quedar frente a Rei- Una blade batalla, uno a uno, Todo con el todo-Alzó a Black Dranzer para que el chico pudiera apreciarlo.- El mejor de los blades contra tu nefasto juguetito, Black Dranzer contra Driger...Tu contra Mi ..

-¿Una bladebatalla?

-No, una charla de té con galletitas.

Ignoro ese sarcasmo, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Un solo tiempo, quien venza puede pedir lo que quiera al perdedor.

-Bien, cuando gane quiero que me platiques todo lo que te esta pasando después del torneo asiático.-Sus pupilas se contrajeron como las de un tigre, brillando con seguridad con una sonrisa llena de confianza en su voz y en su rostro.

"Se ve...muy seguro de si mismo, realmente es excitante cuando esta así."

-Esta bien, después de todo solo los perdedores sueñan.

-¿Y tu que quieres?

-¿Ansioso por perder?

-Solo curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mato al gato.-murmuro casi seductoramente.

-Al gato...no al tigre.

-...

-...

-Ya lo veremos- "Pronto, mas pronto de lo que imaginas sentirás mi poder...por que la curiosidad también mata tigres"


	6. Entre las cosas que se lleva el ganador

**Entre las cosas que se lleva el ganador...esta el perdedor**

Empujo suavemente la ventana, para no despertar al cerebro del equipo que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con su laptop encima de su regazo roncando sonoramente nadie podría darse cuenta de su presencia.

"A veces la oscuridad puede ser una gran aliada" pensó para si mismo, camino con dificultad a hurtadillas su cola de caballo se mecía suavemente con los movimientos que realizaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no pudo reprimir un suave gemido de dolor al sentarse en su cama contigua a la de su ex –capitán, no pudo evitar la sensación de sufrimiento acompañada con el dolor físico, al acordarse de el.

Apretó las sanas con sus manos transmitiendo la frustración que tenía a ellas, luego sintió algo húmedo en ellas, cerca de donde se encontraba su cadera, alzo la mano para ver que era lo que se le había impregnado.

Con una sonrisa triste pudo visualizar en la oscuridad su mano tenida de rojo, de sangre.

De su sangre.

-Pero... no te protege de lo que puede haber en ella.

RECUERDO

-¿Ansioso por perder?

-Solo curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Al gato...no al tigre.

-...

-...

-Ya lo veremos

Ambos subieron nuevamente a las tarimas ubicadas en cada lado del estadio, cada uno estudiando los movimientos del otro con mirada inquisidora.

Prepararon sus beyblades, cada uno es su lugar sin apartar la mirada del otro, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por sus mentes.

Kai tenia una sonrisa cínica en su cara era mas que OBIO que el ganaría, no entiende por que Rei se le había enfrentado ¿que no había visto como derroto a su ex –equipo esa tarde? ¿No vio como humillo a sus amigos? ¿Cómo le había quitado su bestia bit a su 'queridísima' Mariah?

Pero pronto descubriría en su carne lo que era se vencido tan rápidamente, por el.

-¿Listo-Rei pregunto.

-Contigo no necesito estar listo.

-3...

-2...

-1

-LET IT RIP- Dijeron los dos al unísono. Lanzando sus blades, enfrentándose sin para mas que una guerra con el otro, era mas bien una guerra interna, sacando todas las frustraciones en su ser, todas las emociones reprimidas. Plasmadas en esa batalla.

-¡Vamos Driger! – El blade se lanzo en un ataque frontal directo, pero el otro no retrocedió y no pensó hacerlo en ningún momento, ahora que ya estaba tan cerca de tenerlo.

-Black Dranzer ¡Ataque Zarpazo! –Utilizo una técnica bien conocida por Rei más que la técnica la persona la que le pertenecía la bestia bit que ahora lo atacaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Galux, la bestia bit de Mariah, contra mi? – Espetó furioso – ¿Eres tan cobarde acaso para no enfrentarme solo con tu nuevo amiguito?

Kai se enfureció por el hecho que lo llamara así, pero una sonrisa que daba miedo se fue formando en su cara, le gustaba que el gatito lo retara de esa manera, lo que el no sabe que con o sin la bestia bit de la perra rosada, el le pertenecería al final.

-Bien...acepto tu reto, veras que sin ese gato callejero o cualquiera de las bestias bits que tome...

-Que robaste.

-Hmn lo que sea, sin cualquiera de las bestias bits de 3ra de tus imbéciles compañeros puedo derrotarte, por que black dranzer ¡es invencible- Dicho esto enfrento a Driger sobre el, golpeándolo, provocándolo para sacar a la bestia bit.

-¡No voy a caer en ese truco!

-Lo harás si no quieres que destroce tu balde.

Driger no podría soporta mas si Rei no hacia algo. "Realmente es poderoso..."pensó para si mismo.

"No puedo más tengo que atacar...por el bien de Drigger"

-¡Drigger! ¡Ataque garra de tigre!

Las bestias bit se enfrentaron ene l aire compitiendo junto con el corazón de sus dueños, pero para desgracia de Rei, el ataque de Drigger no tuvo ningún efecto en el en blade de Kai.

-Pero como...

-Ahora es mi turno ¡Black Dranzer tormenta de fuego negro!.

Una luz negra cubrió la habitación lo único distinguible eran los blades, las bestias bit, uno atacando, otro sin darse por vencido. Pero finalmente uno salio del estadio pasando por arriba de sus cabezas, para aterrizar a los pies de su sorprendido dueño.

-No, Drigger.-exclamó contrariado, aun sin creerlo todavía, recogió su blade con incertidumbre en su rostro, pero pronto se suavizo en aceptación y humildad aunque con al mirada despechada, murmuro algo para que solo su aliado pudiera oírlo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo amigo, perdóname por forzarte tanto, es hora de que descanses. – guardó su blade entre su ropa.

Kai había quedado absorto, por la fidelidad de Rei y por la manera en que trataba a Drigger, si algo había en el mundo que Kai envidiaba de Rei era eso, pero mas que envidiar lo admiraba, realmente quería formar un vínculo especial así, con alguien aunque fuera con su bestia bit.

Pero el solo buscaba la perfección y eso solo le estorbaría para alcanzarla. Ya había abandonado a Dranzer, y lo volvería a hacer si eso significaba ganar, pero algo en su interior lo hacia sentirse escoria por eso.

Naturalmente eso no lo admitiría nunca, ni aunque lo amenazaran con cortarlo en pedazos y dárselo de comer a los cuervos, no dejaría que ni Rei ni nadie lo supiera.

Pero ahora era momento de tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Se acerco lentamente a Rei que tenia su miramiento fijo en la nada, cuando Kai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentirlo se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, Kai pudo detectar que en esa mirada mas que humillada había un hermoso brillo de tristeza, casi imperceptible.

Uso todo su dominio mental para evitar dirigir una mano al rostro de Rei y sentir su suave piel estremecerse bajo el contacto de su mano.

Después de un silencio tenso, Rei se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bien ganaste, ¿Que es lo que quieres? Supongo que es a Drigger, bien...aquí lo tienes- coloco su blade en al mano de Kai, quien la miro sorprendido por tal acción.

Rei estaba destrozado, el no quería entregar a Drigger pero, aparte de saber ganar también tenia que aprender a perder ¿Quién mejor para perder delante de quien mas quieres? Le estaba entregando a Kai lo que más valioso que tenía en este mundo, y lo aceptaba sin titubear, por que no era lo único que le daría si el lo pidiera.

Pero además estaba triste por no poder averiguar la verdad acerca de Kai, realmente quería saberlo para poder ayudarlo, sacarlo de esa oscuridad que invadía su alma y liberarlo para que pudiera ser feliz, para que pudieran ser felices.

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos cuando sintió algo calido tomaba sus manos y colocaba algo en ellas cerrándolas sobre el. Bajo la vista, vio lo calido que eran la manos de Kai poniendo a Drigger en sus manos regresándolo a su dueño.

Teniendo un leve contacto así hizo que la sangre tiñera de rojo levemente sus mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero Rei sentía como se sonrojaba.

-Eso no es lo que quiero-Declaró fríamente Kai, aunque la intención era totalmente contaría.

-Pero...

-Es más entretenido quitártela enfrente de todo el mundo, eso tendrá que esperar, así que vete despidiendo.- realmente no quería decir eso, por una parte... pero el frío de su razón se lo impidió.

-¿Que es lo que quieres entonces?

-Entre las cosas que se lleva el ganador...esta el perdedor.-sentencio Kai con una mirada que podría congelar todo el océano.

-¡¿Cómo! –Rei retrocedió un paso, al creer que no había escuchado bien.

Kai cortó la distancia que había formado pero se acerco mas para estar cerca del rostro de Rei quien quedo congelado por tal faena y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Pero lo que Kai le dijo en ese momento, casi en un suspiro junto a su oreja, fue suficiente para que el corazón le dejara de funcionar, la mente se le pusiera en blanco, abriera tanto los ojos como si hubiera escuchado una maldición, la piel se le erizara hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y la sangre se le helara.

Todo eso fue suficiente al escuchar en un gemido junto a su oreja, el veredicto final.

-Te quiero a ti...

FIN DEL RECUERDO


	7. Igual o peor

**Igual o peor**

Con dificultad pudo llegar al baño que reencontraba en e l pasillo frente a la habitación donde dormía.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre la bañera inclinando su cabeza un poco al frente, los cabellos de la cara cubrieron casi por completo la luz que desprendían sus ojos.

Un poco nervioso abrió una de las llaves de la regadera dejando que el vapor del agua caliente invadiera el ambiente, llenando la bañera.

Se quito lentamente su ropa, la ensangrentada pensó que podría deshacerse de ella mas tarde, en cuanto las sabanas solo era dejarlas en algún recipiente para ropa sucia del hotel, hoy dormiría sin sabanas, con frío, pero faltaba como 4 horas para amanecer así que no había problema.

Se sumergió lentamente en la bañera permitiéndole al agua invadir toda su piel, con intenciones de relajarlo un poco, olvidar aunque sea por un momento.

Aunque sabe que nunca podrá olvidar lo sucedido.

RECUERDO

"Te quiero a ti..."

Su corazón se le había detenido, negando enviar sangre a sus pies para salir corriendo de ahí, tales palabras hicieron que su piel se estremeciera, primero creyó oír mal, pero ante la cercanía de Kai y la manera en que lo dijo lo saco de su error.

-Te quiero a ti.

Si hubiera volteado un poco hubiera percibido la sonrisa pecaminosa que se había formado en el bello rostro del chico peliazul.

Lo que pudo sentir después fue como Kai metía sus manos debajo de su ropa, estaba estático no creía, o al menos no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, se quedo inmóvil sin hacer nada presa del miedo en su lugar para el gusto de su ex capitán.

Tuvo miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo, miedo cuando las manos expertas lo hacían estremecer, mas miedo cuando Kai acerca su rostro al suyo, mas bien a su cuello, mordiéndolo y hacerle perder el control. Aun más miedo cuando Kai lo estaba despojando de su ropa.

Y sintió pánico al saber que si no hacia algo para detenerlo seria tarde.

Empujó con todas su fuerzas a Kai lejos de el, respirando agitadamente ante la mirada furiosa de los ojos carmín.

El quería pertenecer a Kai, ser de el entregársele... pero no de esa manera.

No sin saber si Kai sentía lago por el, algo más que puro deseo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –Exclamo furioso

-Tomando lo que gane- afirmo calmadamente.

-¡Yo no soy un objeto!

-Te dije que el ganador le podría hacer lo que fuera al perdedor, LO QUE FUERA y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.-dijo con tono cortante.

-Eso es bajo y cruel.

-Gracias

-¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas! –Corrió con dirección a la ventana por donde había entrado, sin mirar atrás. Estaba apunto de salir por ella cuando sintió como dos brazos fuertes se cerraban alrededor de su cintura impidiéndole huir de aquel lugar.

-Me ibas a entregar a Drigger lo más valioso de ti, ¿Qué eres tu a diferencia de eso?

-¡No!

-Viniste hasta aquí, aceptaste el reto, perdiste, ahora ¡Paga las consecuencias!

"¡No de esta manera ¡ ¡No quiero de esta manera!" lucho con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre.

Pero Kai sin duda era mas fuerte que el, así que no pudo resistir mas haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo frío, Rei sobre Kai, quien le impedía ponerse de pie con sus brazos en contorno a su cuerpo.

Finalmente en un movimiento rápido hizo que los lugares cambiaran dejando a Rei bajo suyo, sujetando sus brazos con una mano por encima de su cabeza, sentado sobre su tórax impidiéndole, moverse demasiado.

Lo tenía bajo su control, a su merced.

-¡Déjame ir!

-No.

-¡Yo no te hecho nada! ¡Suéltame!

-Si has hecho y mucho –dijo esto empezando a desabrochar los nudos de su traje con la mano sobrante.

-¡No! ¡Ayúdenme!–gritó con toda su alma.

-Ni grites, estas paredes están cubiertas con metal contra el ruido.

-¡Déjame ir!...Por favor- Pidió suplicante.

Por un momento Kai se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ¿Acaso se merecía esto? El quería a Rei, pero ¿Era correcto tenerlo de esa manera? ¿Obligándolo? se dio cuanta que estaba haciendo lo mismo Johny había hecho con el.

Pero a diferencia de que los ojos de Kai nunca brillaron en suplica como lo hacían los ojos de Rei en ese momento.

Observo con cuidado la expresión de Rei, realmente estaba asustado, nunca lo había visto así. Tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, tan exquisito...bajo su propio poder.

Sabía que si seguía con esto el "minino" lo odiaría toda la vida. Tal como el aborrece al Majestic que abuso de el.

Era igual o peor.

Una luz en sus ojos resplandeció como una revelación. Era mejor así, que lo odiara, si el no era feliz, la persona que amaba tampoco lo seria.

"Lo siento"

-No puedo, si desistes te dolerá...mucho.-amenazo

Con otro movimiento puso de pie a su victima inmovilizándola, una mano sosteniendo sus brazos por detrás y la otra rodeando su cuello. Evitándole que hiciera in intento desesperado por escapar y emitir quejas.

Lo llevo a rastras a un cuarto contiguo de la bodega donde estaban, una habitación llena de artefactos de tortura que datarían del siglo XIX para castigar a los infieles.

Rei pudo observar con asombro un aparato que resplandecía sobre los otros por su tamaño y horrible aspecto.

Era una plancha de madera en posición inclinada con grilletes para forzar manos y piernas cuyos cepos estaban atados con cadenas que pendían desde el techo hasta terminar en una rueda que las hacia girar. Esa cosa era para torturar estirando de brazos y piernas a la persona que pusieran ahí, realmente doloroso.

Rei tuvo miedo que Kai quisiera probar uno de esos aparatos con el.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir como aventado como trapo viejo a un colchón gastado y maloliente que se ubicaba en un rincón de aquel lugar. Trato de incorporarse pero sintió el peso de algo mayor sobre su espalda tomando sus brazos para colocarlo detrás de el. Algo frío y molesto estaba aprisionando sus muñecas, volteo un poco para ver de qué se trataba.

Pudo ver como aprisionaban sus manos con uno de esos grilletes de la maquina de tortura, de ellos salía una cadena la cual Kai alzo hasta colocarla en un gancho que pedía a mitad de la pared ubicada detrás del colchón sobre su cabeza. Haciendo que Rei quedara de espaldas contra la pared con la cadena saliendo de sus muñecas hasta colgarlo levemente del colchón.

Estaba perdido, perdido y a merced de quien creyó querer.

Kai por su parte admiraba su obra Rei estaba ahí a su disposición, para que le perteneciera y sea suyo, completamente suyo.

No sabia que tarde se arrepentiría de esto, pero por el momento el gozaría y no le importaba si el otro lo hacia o no, ese era su problema. Se lamió obscenamente los labios formando una sonrisa pecaminosa junto con sus ojos carmín que brillaban de deseo.

Rei se consterno por esa mirada dirigida, trato de moverse pero al hacerlo emitió un quejido de dolor, los grilletes que sujetaban sus muñecas lo había lastimado. Supo que si se movía demasiado el dolor seria más intenso al grado de romperle los brazos.

Estaba asustado. Tremendamente aterrorizado, pero no lo mostraba, ponía su turbación ante Kai disfrazada de cólera, si Kai iba hacerlo sufrir no el daría el gusto de verlo derribado.

-Bien así esta mejor- se felicito así mismo Kai.

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

-¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes? Aquí y ahora en que las da soy yo, tu solo tienes que acatarlas.

-Te tengo una noticia, ¡Vas a tener que obligarme!

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

Sin aspavientos se lanzo sobre Rei tirando de su ropa para quitársela. Los esfuerzos inútiles de Rei por evitar que le quitara el pantalón, hicieron excitar a Kai de manera creciente. Finalmente el pantalón del chino salio volando mostrando sus piernas apiñonadas torneadas y firmes a Kai quien sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a lamerlas y mordiendo de forma lasciva hacia arriba, sujetando los tobillos para que no se movieran tanto.

Rei solo trataba de quitarse de encima a Kai, aunque este intento le estaba destrozando los brazos pero ahogaba sus gritos y gemidos entre los dientes.

Kai encontró un obstáculo en su recorrido, el bóxer de Rei, que tenía un pequeño bulto en el centro, irguiéndose lentamente.

-Eso tendrá que esperar- dijo mas para si mismo que para el chico de rasgos felinos.

Se incorporo levemente acomodándose entre las piernas de Rei, empezó a sacarle su camisa, pero solo dejo descubierto su pecho, sus hombros y parte de sus brazos, por que los grilletes le impedían retirársela en su totalidad.

-Detente Kai-dijo con dificultad. Con un color rojo tiñendo sus mejillas. A lo cual Kai excitó.

Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos el firme torso e inicio el mismo recorrido que en las piernas solo que de arriba hacia abajo. Mordiendo y lamiendo, sintiendo la piel sacudirse bajo su lengua caliente, se detuvo un momento en el obligo me tiendo su lengua en el, y haciendo pequeños círculos con sus labios alrededor. Fue bajando más hasta llegar a la liga del boxer y con los dedos empezó a bajarlo lentamente rozando el miembro casi despierto de Rei, torturándolo con lentitud.

-Kai...-gimió diciendo el nombre de su agresor sin querer proponérselo.

La manera en que dijo su nombre hizo que su sexo comenzara a erguirse rápidamente, exigiendo salir, por que los pantalones se lo impedía, se estaba volviendo placenteramente doloroso.

-Kai...

Motivado por esa calentura siguió con su camino al despojarlo de su última prenda.

-Detente...

Fue quitándosela levemente rozando su miembro y sus piernas.

-KAI BASTA! –gruñó

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro a la entrepierna de Rei, el cual sintió su calido aliento sobre su sexo.

-DIJE QUE BASTA-

En un movimiento desesperado empujo a su agresor con los pies lanzándolo lejos de donde el estaba. Respiró agitadamente tratando de normalizar sus pulmones, su rubor no desaparecía, vio como Kai le dirigía una mirada llena de furia y de odio, caminando pesadamente hacia donde estaba, lo que siguió fue como Kai lo sostuvo salvajemente de la quijada obligándolo a mirarle haciéndolo quejarse levemente.

-Estoy tratando de ser amble contigo, pero si quieres que sea rudo, te lo has buscado sin embargo, tienes una boca muy atrevida, veamos que puedes hacer con ella.

Se separa un momento de Rei para despojarse de su ropa, sus protectores, su bufanda, sus pantalones ya que su miembro pedía a gritos que lo sacarán de ahí. Rei se sonrojo al máximo al descubrir que su ex capitán, no llevaba ropa interior bajo estos.

Kai se acerco nuevamente a Rei completamente desnudo. El chico se ruborizó aun mas al contemplar el bello cuerpo de su hasta ahora 'amigo- provocador' sin marcas y completamente firme como la porcelana.

Kai tomo nuevamente su quijada de manera brusca al grado de abrir su boca para emitir alaridos de dolor.

-En tu boca, ¡ahora!.-

Rei no tuvo mas remedio que meter en su boca la virilidad de su ex capitán, complaciéndolo con la misma, succionando, rozando, tragando, haciendo que Kai emitiera leves gemidos de placer que llenaban la silenciosa habitación.

Enredando, jalando, sus dedos en la cabellera del chino para marcar su ritmo. Rei aunque se sentía en gran parte humillado debió reconocer que sentir la virilidad de Kai crecer y palpitar en su boca es hasta cierto grado, excitante.

El nunca había hecho anda de esto antes se preguntaba como Kai sabia de esto ¿Alguien le había enseñado? ¿El no era el primer? Decidió abandonar esa idea cuando Kai lo apartaba de el, antes de que se viniera en su garganta.


	8. No lo olvidará nunca

**No lo olvidará nunca. **

Por donde quiera que se mirara había rostros tristes en ese lugar, algunos llorando disimuladamente en las esquinas de esa pequeña habitación, otros, los hombres mas viejos, rezaban cerca de los cuerpos cubiertos por una manta, rogaban en su lengua natal por el descanso eterno de esas pobres almas.

Él, pequeño y sin experiencia alguna de la vida, sostenía fervientemente una de las manos del cadáver que pertenecía a un hombre, luchando para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y no llorar como la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado abrazando el otro muerto, llamándolo inútilmente entre sus sollozos. tendría que ver por ella también, sabia perfectamente como se sentía, había pasado por lo mismo, destrozada, abandonada, traicionada. Pero ya no lo estaría.

-No se preocupe, yo la protegeré..."la amare"...lo prometo.

No lo olvidaría jamás.

**

* * *

**

Estaba sonrojado a más no poder, tratando de calmarse suspiró hondo, Kai por su parte respiraba con apuro, tratando de clamar ese placer que el había proporcionado el chico de ojos felinos.

-Ves...calladito..te ves...mas...bonito. –logro articular.

¡Maldito!

-No me digas que no te gusto.

Kai se posiciono como antes quitándole completamente su bóxer, y empezó a besar su cuello, a morderlo en ocasiones sintiendo como el sabor de Rei se impregnaba en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en sus sentidos, en su alma.

"Dulce..."

Con sus maestras manos acaricio el cuerpo de Rei a su antojo, la espalda, los brazos, las piernas los muslos, los glúteos.

Rei trataba de no gemir, sin éxito alguno. Aunque el no quisiera se estaba expandiendo en su cuerpo una sensación de delectación. Por un momento considero dejarse llevar, pero la razón se apodero de el, por que el no quería entregarse así, a la fuerza, sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos y los de Kai, si es que este aun poseía algo similar a eso.

Bruscamente salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como una mano experta sin previo viso invadió su entrada.

-Ahrgggg!

-Cálmate, que yo se que te gusta-

¡Detente!

-No

¡Kai esto no esta bien!

-No me importa. Tú me perteneces ahora.

Empezó a frotar con su mano dentro de la entrada de Rei, haciendo que el dolor se apoderara de su rostro sonrojado y de su cuerpo. Dolía, dolía y mucho. Creyó que iba a llorar en ese momento, pero lentamente la sensación de malestar fue desapareciendo dejando una de gozo, placer inexplicable. Rei comenzó a jadear nuevamente.

Kai desato la cinta que sostenía la larga cabellera negra de Rei, y se pudo en frente a el para admirarlo. A Kai se le seco al boca con semejante visión, por un momento perdió su postura cruel y fría: Rei con el cabello suelto se veía mucho mas hermoso que amarrado, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca roja por habérsela estado mordiendo para evitar gemir y las mejillas rojas como manzanas, respirando con dificultad, pequeñas gotas de sudor perladas en su piel...simplemente, bello, adorable...deseable.

Tuvo enormes deseos de acercase a su boca y probar al dulce miel de sus labios, pero se contuvo, si algo había que dejarle a Rei era que besara los labios de la persona de quien mas amara en el mundo...si esa persona era Mariah...ese beso y los que fuesen le pertenecían solo a ella.

El no era esa persona, no iba a robarle eso tan valioso para sentirse querido por Rei.

Sin embargo lo que Kai no sabia es que si lo besaba Rei se sentiría muy feliz y seguro pues sabría que por lo menos Kai tenia una clase de sentimiento por el, pero se decepciono bastante al ver como se alejaba de su rostro sin la intención de besarlo.

Kai tardo en ponerse de nuevo en su actitud desafiante. Tomo las piernas de Rei, para colocarlas a lado de su cuerpo, Rei se paralizo, sabia lo que vendía después.

¡No Kai¡Detente!

-Cállate.-Kai se estaba cansando de las suplicas sin sentido de Rei.

¡Desgraciado¡Basta!

"Seré la primera persona en tenerte de esta manera, pero aunque yo desee con todas mis fuerzas tenerte en todas las formas, completamente mío."

¡Dije que te callaras!

!Estúpido�!Te detesto!

Quedó en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras, resonaban en su mente como disco rayado, el nunca pensó que esas simples palabras le dolieran tanto.

Rei al ver la reacción de Kai ahogo un grito de sorpresa, se arrepintió en el momento en que las dijo, el no quería decir eso, solo quería detenerlo, esas palabras eran una total mentira esas palabras tenían un efecto contrario a lo que el realmente sentía. Quiso decir algo pero nada salio de su boca.

Kai sentía, una sensación diferente, una que no lograba reconocer, una que lo asfixiaba, sentía como si le clavaran dagas en el corazón,...no quiso saberla, por que si lo sabia seria su fin así que decidió disfrazarlo de enojo.

-Kai...yo

Kai silencio a Rei con una de sus famosas bofetadas.

¿Qué no entiendes¡Cállate! –le propicio otra del otro lado.¡Muy bien tu te lo has buscado!

Empezó a rasgar un pedazo de tela del colchón gastado, la puso bruscamente alrededor de la boca de Rei, silenciándolo, para que no dijera más, para que no se quejara, para que no dijera más palabras que lo pudieran detener.

¡Mhmppppp¡Mhmppppp!

¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.- comento sarcástico.

Se paro un momento para bajar la cadena un poco, para posicionar a Rei totalmente acostado, y nuevamente se coloco arriba de el, los ojos de Rei mostraban suplica, en un movimiento rápido, lo coloco boca abajo. Kai no quería ver su rostro después de esto.

-Tú querías que fuera esta manera¡ahora te aguantas!

El que no quería que fuera de esa manera era el.

Rei gritaba detrás de la mordaza que detenía todos sus gritos, lo cual era inútil seguir intentando detener a Kai.

Bruscamente sintió como abrían sus piernas con salvajismo, miro hacia arriba para ver como Kai se colocaba entre ellas con el miembro erguido listo para penetrarlo y poseerlo.

-Mhmmmpppp! "Por favor Kai, no lo hagas...no quiero de esta manera... si tan solo me hubieses besado"

Kai sujeto fuertemente la cadera de Rei para evitar que se moviera tanto, y en un movimiento rápido, invadió la entrada virgen de Rei, quien grito de dolor, no espero a que se acostumbrara y lo embistió nuevamente, haciendo que salieran lágrimas de los ojos ámbar. Kai se había envuelto en una coraza de indiferencia y sadismo, deseaba transmitirle a Rei todo el dolor que sentía en sus, ser, por eso ya no lo poseería con calma como lo había planeado desde un principio, su razón se nublo al escuchar: "! Te detesto!" al recordarlo, golpeo más su cadera bruscamente a los glúteos de Rei. Quería llegar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, de esa caverna tan suave, para que recordara quien lo estaba poseyendo de esa manera, para que olvidara a la gata esa, para que no lo olvidara...nunca.

Las lágrimas de Rei corrían sin cesar por su rostro, mas que dolerle físicamente la acción de Kai, le dolía la actitud, tan sádica que estaba mostrando ante su dolor, todo estaba bien antes de que el dijera eso que enfureció a Kai, aunque no sabia que era lo que el había molestado con exactitud si el 'Estúpido' o el 'Te detesto'. Supuso que era la primera opción ya que a Kai nadie, pero nadie, se atrevía a insultarlo.

Su cabeza fue tirada hacia atrás por que le estaban jalado sus cabellos que cubrían toda su espalda, levanto un poco la cabeza del colchón y sintió como el rostro Kai estaba aun lado de su oreja

¿Te duele gatito¡Que pena! Entonces lo que vendrá ahora no te gustará nada.

Aventó nuevamente la cabeza de Rei al colchón, dejando su mano sobre ella, haciendo presión, Rei casi se ahoga por la falta de aire. Empezó a moverse rápidamente, ignorando olímpicamente los lamentos de Rei sobre el colchón, rápido, fuerte, entrando y saliendo, estaba desgarrando a Rei por dentro, destrozándolo, tanto físicamente como su corazón que ya estaba hecho trizas.

Rei por un momento encontró algo placentero en lo embates de Kai, trato de comenzar a disfrutarlo, la mano de Kai había dejado de hacer presión sobre su cabeza, para buscar poyo en su cadera, por que estaba llegando al éxtasis total, necesitaba moverse mas rápido.

Pocos segundos después apreció como Kai se detenía abruptamente, tensando todos sus músculos, llenando su interior con su semilla ardiente. Kai respiraba con dificultad, un sonrojo tenue pintaba sus mejillas.

Se separo bruscamente de Rei, una sensación que lo traumó. Sus manos fueron liberadas, Kai lo volteo hacia arriba para quitarle su mordaza, aun tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los labios hinchados, y rostro ruborizado. Kai lo observo fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su perfil, analizando cada una de las facciones de Rei, luego le invadió un sentimiento horrible, uno de arrepentimiento, de culpa¿Quién era el para lastimar así a Rei, inmediatamente se paro, se vistió rápidamente, aventó las prendas de Rei hacia donde se encontraba y salio apresurado del lugar sin mirara atrás.

Cuando lo vio salir empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía sucio, usado, despreciado, por la persona quien creyó querer, sin embargo no le tiene ningún rencor, por que el no creyó querer a Kai, esa duda había desaparecido de su mente ya no lo quería... lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que le perdonaría el haberle tratado así, y si algún día se volvieran encontrar el actuaría como si su vida se hubiera detenido en el instante que dejo a los Bladebreakers omitiendo esta noche. Sabia que Kai se haría el desentendido una vez que obtenía algo dejaba de tener sentido para el, El lo perdonaba sabia muy en el fondo de su corazón que Kai tenia un motivo para actuar así, tal vez nunca lo sabría. Pero por lo tanto sabe que nunca, en su vida olvidaría a Kai, ni esta noche.

Trato de incorporarse pero al hacerlo sintió un horrible dolor en sus entrañas, analizo más abajo, descubrió que estaba sangrando, Kai había sido cruel y sádico, había destrozado su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón

Pero el...le perdonaba todo.

-Sabes Kai, aunque no me hayas robado ese beso, aun siento algo muy profundo por ti, no te odio, lo que dije fue una gran mentira, no te detesto, te admiro mucho, aunque nos hayas dejado. Te perdono aunque me hayas gozado romperme el corazón, me gustaría quedarme contigo siempre a tu lado aunque me ignores y me utilices como hoy, confesarte mis sentimientos aunque no me correspondas, pero le prometí a alguien que nunca me separaría de su lado y que tampoco amaría a alguien que no fuera esa persona.

Pero desgraciadamente uno nunca elige de quien enamorarse, no solo tomaste mi cuerpo Kai, tomaste mi corazón. Esa persona algún día tendrá que entenderlo, yo me quedare a su lado, pero mi mente y mi alma siempre estarán contigo.

Te perdono, por que un gran amor no se deja, ni se olvida...jamás.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Rei salio de la bañera dispuesto a secarse su cabello y dormir aunque fueran unas cuantas horas, soñar con el Kai que nunca tendrá.

A la mañana siguiente se paro temprano para acompañar a Kenny y vigilar que Tyson no acabara con el buffet.

Sin imaginar que vería a Kai más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.


	9. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Una Segunda Oportunidad 

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

Había citado a su ex equipo al lago Baikal, con fin de derrotarlos, humillarlos para poner final esa época que lo unía a ellos como integrante y capitán del equipo Blade brakers.

En consecuencia tendría que verlo de nuevo, no podía, no quería.

No sabría que pasaría al mirarle la cara, verle a los ojos, y sumergirse en su profundidad, fundirse en su calor de nuevo.

No después de lo que paso anoche, no después de lo que oyó.

Tenia pretensiones de olvidarlo, e ignoralo pero no podía, no podría hacerlo en mil años.

Pero tenia que enfrentarlo nuevamente si quería cumplir su promesa de quitarle lo más valioso que poseía, humillar a todo su equipo, burlarse de lo que representaba para él.

Algo en su interior le hacia sentirse escoria, pero eso era inadvertido al sentir el poder que emanaba el Black Dranzer entre sus dedos, ¿Qué era eso en comparación del poder que tenia ahora? Nada.

Pero el que no era nada ahora.

Su ex-equipo le había mostrado valientemente la unión y la verdadera amistad, en ese momento deseaba que el agua helada del lago lo desapareciera.

Pero la amistad que le profesaban era más grande de lo que creía, pensaba que era infantil y estúpido pertenecer a un equipo de "amigos" pero ahora se daba cuenta de su verdadero poder sobre todas las adversidades.

Les agradecía de todo corazón sacarlo de ese estado de ceguera, nunca se los diría, pero ahora estaría a su lado apoyándolos contra el poder maligno de su abuelo.

En especial quería decirle a Rei, lo que realmente sentía, pedirle perdón. Aclarar todo eso que había pasado esa noche era solo venganza equivocada, había mostrado sus sentimientos de manera equivocada.

Decirle lo mismo...

El no pensaba hacer nada de eso pero cambio de opinión esa misma noche cuando se enteró...

Pero tenía miedo, si por primera vez tenia miedo que Rei no le oyera, que no lo escuchara, que hiciera oídos sordos como él lo hizo.

Lo más extraño es que Rei no lo veía con odio, en sus ojos no había ni un solo rastro de enojo o rencor hacia él, de hecho pidió que regresara con ellos seria de gran ayuda en las finales. Percibía en su mirar solo una profunda tristeza y compasión cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella.

Tristeza, compasión hacia él.

Perdón...

Entonces lo que había escuchado era cierto.

RECUERDO

Cuando lo vio ahí, con el cabello suelto, con los labios rojos, lagrimas en sus ojos y sangre mezclada con su esperma en su entrada.

Supo que era una basura humana, era peor que escoria, se había vuelto mas infame que Johny. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Pensó también que Rei tampoco lo absolvería.

Salio corriendo sin mirar atrás, cuando su víctima creyó que ya lo había dejado solo, comenzó su llanto, y Kai pudo escucharlo a mitad de su camino por huir de eso que había sucedido aunque es bien sabido que ni yendo al final del mundo podría olvidar lo que hizo.

Sin que Rei lo viera se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar entre sollozos lo que su amor destrozado decía.

"...no te odio, lo que dije fue una gran mentira, no te detesto, te admiro mucho, aunque nos hayas dejado. Te perdono aunque me hayas roto el corazón..."

Esa indulgencia, tuvo el poder para hacer de Kai la persona mas conmovida de el mismo, tuvo una sensación indescriptible de dicha a obtener el perdón, al saber que Rei no lo odiaba. Pero también fue un puñal en su corazón, Rei lo perdonaba y lo admiraba, para el seria más fácil vivir sabiendo o creyendo al menos, que lo odia, pero ahora no sabría ni como respirar sabiendo tal cosa.

Tenía repugnancia de el mismo.

No merecía tener el perdón de Rei, de el ni de nadie, el no obtendría el perdón por que no podía perdonarse el mismo.

Salio huyendo nuevamente, pero si hubiera oído el resto de la confesión sabría que no solo tenia el perdón de Rei sino también su amor.

Haría que Rei lo odiara y por eso, citaría mañana a su ex-equipo al lago para quitarle sus bestias y apoderarse del mundo, para que al fin le quitara todo lo que le importara a Rei.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Pero todo cambio ahora, su equipo le había mostrado su verdadera amistad, y se uniría para salvar el mundo.

Le devolvió a Boris el Black Dranzer, ahora lucharía con su verdadero amigo que nunca le había fallado, pero el a Dranzer si.

Enfrentaron a los Demolition boys cuando regresaban a Moscú para el campeonato mundial, en el camino le quitaron a Max su Draciel y se propusieron recuperarlo.

Pero no se imagino que volvería a ver a su Némesis.

A la razón de su venganza injusta.

Quien había profanado su cuerpo y su amor.

No sabía que regresaría a ver a Johny.

Si hubiera tenido un arma, algún objeto filoso punzante. Lo hubiera exterminado sin remordimientos dejando su piel secar al sol.

Pero se contuvo, no quería que se enteraran que alguien lo había tenido de esa manera. Sobre todo si ese alguien lo venció una vez. Ese que fue su enemigo y le había ganado.

Nunca nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Rei. Ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba. Johny no parece del tipo que cuenta sus desventuras amorosas así que no tuvo cuidado con su boca, pero aun así quería desparecerlo del mapa.

Durante la "lección de Tyson" no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, y si se cruzaban sus miradas Kai solo lo veía con deprecio y burla diciendo "Me tuviste, pero no para siempre"

Johny lo veía con vergüenza por que nunca lo tuvo de la manera que él quería. Ni por la buena ni por la mala. Johny se dio cuenta cuando le gano que el honor no se encuentra en la familia o en la riqueza. O que tan buen beyluchador seas. El honor se lleva en las acciones de tratar a los demás, sin abusos de poder.

El había abusado, obtuvo a Kai por su "honor ganado" algo realmente bajo y denigrable, el no era un caballero, era una maldita sabandija, lo deficiente es que Kai, la persona a quien mas quería desde el primer momento que la vio, ya se había dado cuenta y de la vil manera el también lo descubrió.

La lección de Tyson fue bien asimilada, dieron las gracias con eso ya tenían algunas claves para ganar el campeonato mundial y evitar la destrucción de la tierra.

Sabia que se reencontraría con su abuelo, con alguien que nunca le mostró el cariño que de niño le hizo tanta falta y aun así él le quería o pensaba querer.

También vieron a los Demolition Boys y juraron ganar.

El primero en enfrentarse a ellos fue el, tenia esperanzas de ganar para mostrar como había cambiado, además era el que mas conocía las técnicas y trampas de su repugnante ex equipo.

Desafortunadamente no gano en la primera ronda, su abuelo apareció para ofrecerle eso que había prometido no volver al Black Dranzer, al principio todo mundo creyó que aceptaría Su abuelo que ya conceptuaba tener aseguradas la victoria y la conquista mundial.

El ya había aprendido la enseñanza, no es tan estúpido para no aprender a la primera. La primera ha sido suficiente para abrirle los ojos.

Para darse cuenta que eso, su pasado y su orgullo lo habían alejado más de Rei.

Quería ganar con sus medios con la fuerza de su corazón y con la confianza que ahora tenia en sus amigos.

Pero no fue así.

Perdió, pero aun a si el se concebía orgulloso y completo ahora que tenia a sus amigos lo demás casi no parecía importante.

Mañana seria el turno de Rei.

Estaría ahí para apoyarlo...en silencio.

-¡Rei lo único que nos interesa es tu seguridad!

Frente al estadio, a las personas, ante su equipo, ante sus ojos.

Estaban lastimándolo, acabándolo.

Lo hacia el chico de ojos lavanda llamado Brian, el ya sabia como era sus técnicas de golpes bajos desde que estuvo en al abadía siempre fue así. Y realmente no le importaba como lo hiciera.

Pero ahora era diferente estaba hiriendo a la persona que mas amaba, y que el había lesionado anteriormente, el no se lo perdonaría nunca pero tampoco toleraría que otro lo lastimaría, no...!No lo permitiría¡.

Pero no podía ayudarlo por que Rei no quería ayuda. El insistía en que lo dejaran pelear que tenia un plan para vencer a Brian, por lo tanto el y los otros veían como era tratado como un pedazo de ropa viejo. La segunda ronda estuvo cargada de emoción por que mostró que tan resistente era Rei, pero al terminar se desmayo y fue su grito el que sobresalió el de los demás llamándolo.

En la enfermería Max al borde de las lágrimas le rogaba que se rindiera, pero el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que Kai viendo la determinación en sus ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue aconsejarlo y darle entender que el estaba ahí, con el.

Coloco el blade en sus manos, tuvo contacto de nuevo, después de esa trágica noche, un leve roce con su mano que hizo a los dos estremecerse y mirarse a los ojos, dejando ver sus emociones, por primera vez el brillo indescriptible en los de Kai y la esperanza en los de Rei. Sonrió feliz por este suceso.

Para Rei era único que hacia falta para ganar.

-

-¡Por favor que alguien detenga la batalla- la chica del pueblo de Rei grito entre su llanto.

Brian juro vengarse por hacerlo enfadar, Rei no desistiría nunca, y eso podría costarle la vida. Aun con los ruegos de sus amigos, las lagrimas de Mariah, los gritos del publico, con el dolor de su cuerpo, el no se rendiría por que sencillamente no podría ser derrotado.

Se lo mostraría a el mundo, a su equipo, a Kai, a el mismo.

Kai solo presenciaba como el tigre estaba empezando a decaer. Moriría si no se hacia algo.

-Grrr Resiste...- apretó su puño por la impotencia que sentía.

Ahora lamentaba tratarlo como lo hizo, no confesarle sus sentimientos, como deseaba hacerlo en este momento. Gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, al mundo entero de quién había robado tu corazón. Y quién es tu dueño.

"Resiste..."

Que importuno eres Kai.

"Resiste..."

¿Deseas hacerlo ahora que lo estas viendo casi sucumbir? No puedes ser más imprudente. Tuviste la oportunidad y sin embargo le hiciste daño.

No puedes ser más estúpido...después de todo también eres humano.

"Resiste..."

Pero se que no harás nada.

Aunque estés muriendo por hacerlo, aguardaras, tienes fe en el, sabes que saldrá adelante como el felino que sale de las sombras para atrapar a su presa. El tiene convicción en el mismo y tu la tienes en el.

Ahora lo ves lentamente caer, con el cabello suelto Brian parece tener la victoria.

¡No! ¡El no puede morir sin saber que tú lo amas!

"Resiste... por favor"

Tu ruego fue escuchado.

Ahora el se levanta, el mundo y tu no lo pueden creer.

-Dijiste que me iría mal, pues mi bestia bit piensa otra cosa...! ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGRE!

Ahora el se levanta, una nueva oportunidad se te presenta, a ti, a el. Una segunda oportunidad para ambos.

El gana pero lamentablemente cae inconsciente, como deseas tenerlo en tu regazo esperando a que despierte y lo primero que vea sea tu rostro.¿verdad?.

Pero los paramédicos y la chica de pelo rosa se te adelantaron. Deseas acercarte pero ya lo tienen rodeado, el despierta te dirige una mirada, y tu no sabes responderle, solo le dices que su bestia bit se fue pero volverá a el, como tu también lo harás.

Habla con Tyson le hace prometer ganar. Es hora de que se lo lleven. La intrusa tras el, se dirigen al hospital. Lo han alejado de tu lado nuevamente.

Pero no todo esta perdido.

Por que has decidido ir esa noche a verlo.


	10. Margaritas y geranios

**Margaritas y geranios**

-Prométeme que la cuidaras

-...Lo prometo

-Ella te quiere mucho, se que eres algo joven para qué te pregunte esto- sonríe débilmente- pero dime ¿Tu la quieres?

-...Si, si la quiero. Como una hermana

-Se que con el tiempo eso aumentara-sonrie- prométeme que la amaras mucho.

-...

El señor comenzó a sacudirse gravemente sosteniendo la mano del niño que se encontraba a su lado. Aferrándose a ella como si pudiera aferrase a la vida que un llevaba por dentro. La vida que no deseaba abandonar.

-Prometelo Rei-tose mas fuerte- Prometemelo!

Finalmente en un gran, ronco suspiro, la mano que lo apretaba y el dueño de ella dejaron escapar el ultimo aliento y con esto su vida.

Después de esto el pequeño se quedo perplejo pero no soltaba la mano que momentos antes lo sostenía, haciéndole prometer la felicidad de aquella a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

El llanto de los presentes lleno el silencio en la habitación. Los más ancianos de la aldea rodearon ambos cuerpos y empezaron sus plegarias.

La pequeña pelirosa encontraba consuelo en brazos de uno de los adultos que estaba cerca, el sin embargo seguía absorto con la mirada aquella mano, finalmente un susurro fue dicho, mas para el mismo que para el cadáver. Sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

-No se preocupe, yo la protegeré... "la amare"...lo prometo.

Aun le dolía la cabeza no podía abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba la voz chillona de su amiga a su lado platicándole trivialidades como el clima, el hospital.

No podía ver ni sentir nada, sus músculos estaban adoloridos, si no fuera por el vocablo de Mariah el creería que estaba muerto.

Pero...si así fuera el moriría feliz por que había visto al Kai que el escondía en lo mas profundo de su ser, no completamente pero era algo, y le mostró que podía contar con el. Sin que Kai le hablara, en su mirada veía arrepentimiento mas el profundo que hay podido percibir y claro lo perdonaba. Y lo mostró cuando se enfrento a Brian.

Pero el sentimiento de tristeza aun no desaparecía, ¿Kai le pediría perdón directamente?

Nunca. El es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se ha equivocado.

Cierra los ojos tratando de dormir un poco por hoy ha sido suficiente en pensar en Kai y lastimarse mas a el mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que esto ya lo había vivido antes, algo así como una sensación de deja-vú. ¿Será acaso por que era el ahora quien se escondía entre las profundidades de la noche? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué hacia esto?¿No tenia que verlo precisamente ahora? ¿O si? Todo fue un impulso, un torrente de emociones que no quiso, ni quería, contener.

Lo vio ahí dormido, sereno, abandonando este mundo, sumergido en su propias fantasías lejos de el. ¿Con quien soñaría? ¿Con su infancia? ¿Con ganar?¿Con el beyblade? Tal vez con su amor con...

Sacudió la cabeza ya sabía al respuesta ¿para que torturarse mas? Era mejor así que estuviera dormido, soñando con quien lo mase, las palabras saldrían sin dificultad sin tener a esas ambarinas gemas torturándoles con su brillo.

Entro como sombra oculta del claro de luna que era mudo testigo de lo que iba hacer, de lo que había que revelar.

Se paró junto a su cama dibujando con sus ojos cada una de sus delicadas facciones tuvo la tentación de recorrerlas con las manos pero así perturbaría su letargo.

Cualquiera que lo viese ahí diría que vigilaba sus sueños como su ángel guardián que permanecería a su lado cuando despertase y durante toda la vida. Pero el estaba ahí para confesarse, para clavar mas el puñal que tenia en el pecho, par torturarse por ultima vez, para despedirse.

-Lo siento...-Soltó sin mas, muy bajito, solo para que el pudiera oír su confesión.

Quería hablarle del amor secreto que el tenia pero le era imposible debido a verlo ahí herido con la mente en un lugar mucho mejor que a lado de las palabras de Kai Hiwatari. Además era lo que venia a pagar. Su orgullo no quiso ceder pero ante ese chico de felinas facciones hasta el sol podría ocultarse para no lastimar sus hermosos ojos.

- No se por que lo hice, perdóname."Lo hice...por que supe...se que nunca te podré tener".

Observo como respiraba lentamente sumergido en un sueño lejos de el.

-No tienes idea de como me sentí al verte siendo apaleado por Brian, creo que debo darle las gracias – sonrió levemente con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza- si no fuera por el yo no podría decirte esto.

El quería decirlo pero no podía, no podía decir esas dos palabras. Tenia miedo de que despertase y lo mirara con profunda lastima...o profundo odio.

Tal vez si se lo demostraba, tenia los labios separados solo era acercarse un poco para degustar su dulce sabor.

Se apoyo con ambos brazos en al cama a sus costados, bajo un poco el rostro, el rítmico aliento chocaba contra su cara solo los separaban unos milímetros se acerco lentamente... y se levanto con velocidad. Se regaño mentalmente ya se había dicho que ese beso no le correspondía a el si no a Mariah

¿Por qué ese afán de lastimarse mas? Ya había venido a disculparse ¿no? Ya lo hizo, bien hora de irse.

-Vine a despedirme, pero no puedo hacerlo como yo quisiera Rei, no puedo...pero tal vez sea mejor así. –dijo en un susurro- siempre seré un maldito cobarde. Y" esta será mi cruz por haberte hecho tanto daño..."

Bien eso es todo- en forma fría, solo para convencerse a si mismo que el estaba bien pero sabia que a partir de ahora un par de ojos ámbar lo torturarían día y noche.- Hasta nunca.

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana, pero sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia adentro. Se paralizo por completo al pensar que...

-Si vas a irte al menos debes esperar una contestación de mi parte.

La mano que lo detenía era del bello durmiente que había abierto los ojos y por deducción supo que escucho todo lo que había dicho.

Giro lentamente la cabeza para encontrase con su rostro hermoso pero levemente lastimado de arañazos. Al verlo supo que ya no tendría escapatoria ya no podría huir más de el, de lo que sentía...

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes decir?

Era hora de afrontar la verdad.

-

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que le pregunto? No sabia, y tampoco sabia que hacer solo quería salir de ahí pero al ver a Rei supo que ya no podría hacerlo. Se había formado un silencio abrumador entre ellos, la pregunta entre ellos seguía en el aire.

La mano de Rei sostenía la suya sin mucha fuerza pero pidiéndole que se quedara con el y el lo haría para siempre si solo no fuera porque había alguien más entre ellos y el no fuera un estúpido miedoso.

Al saber que no huiría, Rei lo soltó suavemente metiendo su mano bajo la cobija porque tenia un poco de frió.

-Pues...yo tengo algo que decirte también Kai.- Se sonrojó levemente, Kai no lo percibió por la penumbra.

-Quiero que los sepas antes de que te vayas.-apretó los puños- "es probable que me odies mas después de esto." Quiero contarte algo.

Kai lo escucho atentamente sin decir nada, Vio como Rei tomaba aire lentamente para luego exhalar y soltar sus palabras.

-Cuando era niño...

RECUERDO

-¡REI! ¡Vuelve aquí, espérame! ¡Rei!

Lo único que inundaba el aire era la risa descontrolada del pequeño crío de ojos tintineantes y los gritos infantiles de quien le llenaba de alegría, corriendo frenéticamente fuera de su alcance en lo que parecía un juego ameno entre dos grandes amigos.

-¡No vas a atraparme! ;P

-¡Eres malo! ¡Lo prometiste Rei!

-¿?

-¡Prometiste que lo harías!

-Ehhh...

-...que me enseñarías a jugar!

-Jejejeje

Se detuvo abruptamente haciendo frente a la chiquilla de cabellos rosados y de mirada risueña que imploraba un poco de atención...mentira, demandaban DEMASIADA atención.

-Esta bien Mariah, te voy a enseñara a jugar beyblade.- sonrió a manera de disculpa.

Mariah sonrió enormemente saltando de júbilo.

-¿Dime Rei estoy haciendo algo mal?

-No, en absoluto solo tienes que practicar más.

-Mmmm ya veo...

-No te preocupes Mariah, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte

-¡Tendrá que cumplir esa promesa o estará en muchos problemas señor!

-Jajajajaja

-Ya es un poco tarde, estuvimos practicando demasiado.

-Es mejor que volvamos a la aldea además ya es hora de cenar.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso hablando amenamente lo que había sido esa tarde. Quien los viera diría que pronto se escucharían campanas de boda. Aludiendo que la pareja de amigos, era más que eso.

-¿Oye Rei...? – susurro en voz suave, bajando la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu crees que soy bonita- su pequeñín rostro se ruborizo de manera sutil, Rehuyendo de la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, quien la veía de manera tierna mas no amorosa.

-Si Mariah, creo que eres preciosa. – contesto sinceramente acompañando la respuesta con un guiño.

La aludida solo atinó a sonreír tontamente con la cara entre sus manos y teñir de más carmín sus mejillas. Rei solo observaba contento la reacción conmovedora de su compañera.

-...Rei...

- Dime

-¿Siempre seremos amigos?

-¡Claro!

-Y siempre estaremos juntos...¿Verdad?

El pequeño no supo que contestar, su mente procesaba la pregunta una y otra vez y no encontraba sentimiento o respuesta alguna que lo ayudara a contestar.

Pero el que calla otorga.

Su amiga se aparto de lado un momento para recoger unas bonitas flores que solo crecían en esa región de la montaña durante esa época del año.

Eran dos tipos de flores, cada una entablando una batalla silenciosa con sus colores, perfumes y formas para sobresalir de la hierba y que el mundo les contemplara. Y era difícil de decidir a cualquiera que mirase cual de las dos era la mas hermosa pues eran completamente diferentes una arrebataba una sonrisa tierna con solo observarle, pero la otra hechizaba con su misticismo y perfume suave, casi imperceptible comos si quisiera guardarlo en secreto.

Eran margaritas y geranios.

Mariah trato de cortar la mayor cantidad posible pues también le llevaría a su madre.

Rei sabia lo que Mariah sentía por el, ella siempre estuvo a su lado y habían estado creciendo juntos ya sea aprendiendo, llorando, riendo, jugando... simplemente cada vez que echaba una mirada al pasado Mariah invadía gran parte de sus recuerdos y eso le arrancaba una sonrisa tierna del rostro.

Como cuando se observan las margaritas.

En idioma de las flores se pueden encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que uno se formula y no se atreve a preguntar, razón por la que los enamorados o admiradores secretos regalan flores representando alguna pregunta o en su defecto respuesta aclarando sentimientos por medio de estas. Incluso pueden predecir situaciones presentes y...futuras.

Y en algunas ocasiones, si se les presta atención, dicen más que lo que ocultan los corazones.

Solo es tratar de entender lo que nos quieren decir con su lenguaje secreto.

Margarita.. Blanca, sencilla, pura. Infancia e inocencia, esperanza en el amor puro.

La flor de la amistad.

Rei quería a Mariah, en verdad la quería mucho, pero no como quisiera ella que la amase.

Y el sufría por no poder corresponderle. O más bien por no querer poder corresponderle.

-¿Verdad que están muy bonitas estas flores, Rei?

-Si...

Desde hace poco su había empezado a hacer algunos cambios, no solo físicos como cualquier preadolescente, si no también en su mente, en sus sentimientos, en su corazón algo estaba cambiando. No le llamaba la atención estar a escondidas como otros chicos que pasaban por la misma etapa mirando las revistas impedidas que conseguían clandestinamente o ver como se duchaban las mujeres.

No a el no le llamaba para nada la atención. Pero tenia que hacerlo para disimular el secreto

El buscaba algo mas, el quería algo mas. No sabía que era, pero cuando lo supo se aterro

Lo que el quería era diferente. Algo prohibido.

Pero por ahora tendría que disimular. Esconder ese sentimiento puro y hacerlo explotar cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Escondería su amor invisible.

Tal y como lo hace el geranio con su perfume.

Geranio...misterioso, melancólico. Secreto y miedo. El amor y el sufrimiento irán juntos.

La flor de la verdad oculta.

Se descubrió a si mismo observando el cuerpo de Lee cuando se duchaban en el rió, no como se debiera mirar a un amigo. El lo miraba con curiosidad y aspiración. Tenia sueños donde el amaba con pasión y entrega total indebidas. Su cuerpo le hacia malas pasadas cada vez que veía a sus amigos jugar sin camiseta cubiertos con sudor juvenil.

Sabia que eso para la sociedad estaba mal, pero el nunca fue de los que se dejan guiar por esas estúpidas normas y prejuicios establecidos, el seguiría a su corazón para escoger lo correcto.

Lo que el quería, no... lo que el DESEA es tender su cuerpo desnudo junto a un cuerpo igual al suyo...de otro joven. Algún día conocería a alguien como el, y se entregaría a caricias, a besos, a la calidez de otro cuerpo colocado sobre el suyo.

Tal vez...algún día ...

-¡Vamos Rei, se hace tarde!

... conocería el amor a manos de un muchacho.

Siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo. A lo lejos pudieron ver que estaba toda la gente del pueblo en una solo choza reunida.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?¿Que hace toda esa gente fuera y dentro de mi casa?

-No lose...

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Apresuraron el paso y vieron que algunas de esas personas estaban llorando algunos se sorprendieron y aumentaron su llanto al ver a los dos pequeños llegar a donde estaba el pueblo reunido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto inocentemente Mariah con las florecillas apretadas vehemente contra su pecho.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar lo único que recibió fueron sollozos como respuesta.

-¿Dónde están mi papá y mi mamá?

Rei solo observaba que en el centro de la choza había un circulo de gente alrededor de lo que parecían ser...¿Cuerpos con sabanas?

-Mariah...-Logro articular.

La aludida volteo a ver lo que su amigo observaba y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se empequeñecieran diez veces. Hizo que las flores que con mucho amor Había cortado yacieran en el piso olvidadas.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!

Corrió a donde estaba el círculo de gente y lo que estaba rodeando. Lo que estaban rodeando eran cuerpos.

Los cuerpos eran los padres de Mariah.

Habían sido atacado por una enfermedad contagiosa contraída a las afueras del pueblo...escarlatina, había sido una epidemia fatal y mucha gente ya había muerto.

Mariah se acerco al lo que era su madre y la abrazo fervientemente entre sus brazitos.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Despierta mama! –Lograba articular entre sollozos

La madre había muerto primero que el padre pues estaba débil debido a su embarazo. El señor aun no daba indicios de haber muerto todavía solo estaba inconsciente aunque para muchos sabrían de sobra que eso solo era cuestión de minutos para que el siguiera a su esposa.

El padre de Mariah un hombre bueno y bondadoso abrió lentamente los ojos.

Y con dificultad logro articular

-Rei...

El pequeño solo veía con asombro que aun el señor seguía vivo ¡Aun quedaba esperanza!

-No se mueva por favor, guarde las fuerzas.-Se apresuro a ir con el.

El siempre estuvo feliz que fuera amigo de su hija, es mas lo trataba como si fuera también su hijo. Rei sentía que le debía mucho puesto que el le había enseñado algunas cosas con el beyblade y había conversado con el cuando necesitaba el consejo de un adulto. Y lo había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones.

Rei lo quería como un padre y le dolería igual que a Mariah que el se muriera.

El señor le hizo acercarse y alzo su mano Rei solo atino a apretar esa mano con fuerza con las suyas.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras- Logro murmurar en su oído.

No había necesidad de preguntar de quien se trataba.

-...Lo prometo

-Ella te quiere mucho, se que eres algo joven para qué te pregunte esto- sonríe débilmente- pero dime ¿Tu la quieres?

-...Si, si la quiero. Como una hermana

-Se que con el tiempo eso aumentara-sonríe- prométeme que la amaras mucho.

-...

El señor comenzó a sacudirse gravemente sosteniendo la mano del niño que se encontraba a su lado. Aferrándose a ella como si pudiera aferrase a la vida que un llevaba por dentro. La vida que no deseaba abandonar.

-Promételo Rei-tose mas fuerte- Prométemelo!

Finalmente en un gran, ronco suspiro, la mano que lo apretaba y el dueño de ella dejaron escapar el ultimo aliento y con esto su vida.

Después de esto el pequeño se quedo perplejo pero no soltaba la mano que momentos antes lo sostenía, haciéndole prometer la felicidad de aquella a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

El llanto de los presentes lleno el silencio en la habitación. Los más ancianos de la aldea rodearon ambos cuerpos y empezaron sus plegarias.

La pequeña pelirosa encontraba consuelo en brazos de uno de los adultos que estaba cerca, el sin embargo seguía absorto con la mirada aquella mano, finalmente un susurro fue dicho, mas para el mismo que para el cadáver. Sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

-No se preocupe, yo la protegeré... "la amare"...lo prometo.

Tal vez algún día...probablemente, se enamoraría perdidamente de un muchacho.

No lo sabe con seguridad.

Y lo mas seguro era que nunca pasaría, y menos después de esto. Intento refugiarse con resignación ante esa idea.

Pero no sabe...

"Lo prometo..."

No sabe que pronto lo elegirán para ser líder del equipo de su pueblo.

No sabe que dentro de poco tiempo se ira para encontrase asimismo y perfeccionar su blade., no sabe tampoco que se unirá a un equipo para competir por el campeonato mundial de beyblade.

No sabe que se enamoraría de su capitán, tampoco sabe es que ese joven lo lastimará demasiado.

Y no sabrá nunca que el también le ama.

Lo único que sabe con seguridad que aunque ame y sea amado de igual manera jamás estará junto con la persona que más quiera en el mundo.

El geranio, con su dialecto secreto de flor había dicho lo correcto:

El amor y el sufrimiento irán juntos

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-...Y después de eso...Mariah se tuvo que ir a vivir con unos tíos...Obviamente yo la cuide y estuve con ella todo el tiempo antes de irme de la aldea para perfeccionara a Drigger... y me tomaran por traidor...pero sabia que quedaba en buenas manos.

Rei finalizo su relato.

Kai solo estaba ahí de pie. Había escuchado toda la historia sin interrumpir.

Dudas atravesaban sus cabezas. Pero una predominaba. Solo faltaba decirla. La pregunta estaba en el aire, entre su silencio.

En ese abrumador, doloroso y dulcemente triste...

Silencio.


End file.
